As We Kissed, Goodbye
by Ailee Hamasaki
Summary: Yunho harus memilih salah satu dari 2 perempuan. Apakah akhirnya ia berhasil memilih, atau malah meninggalkan keduanya?


Seorang lelaki tengah menekan tombol angka-angka di telepon umum. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Ayolah..angkat.."

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi'

Dibantingnya gagang telepon tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Ia melihat keluar kaca telepon umum. Hujan. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu lama disini.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sampai tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari luar telepon umum.

"Yunho-kun!" Teriak orang itu sambil menggenggam payungnya sekuat tenaga di tengah hujan angin.

"Cepat keluar! Aku akan basah kuyup jika begini!"

.

.

.

Yunho memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena kehujanan kemarin. Belum cukup istirahatnya, ia sudah harus bekerja.

"Yunho-san, tolong periksa dokumen ini kembali," seorang lelaki menyerahkan kertas kertas kepada Yunho.

"Harus selesai pukul 5 sore hari ini ya!" Tambahnya.

"Bukannya kau bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada memelas. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kepala ku pusing sejak kemarin"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Ah, jadi rencana makan malam mu dengan Yuko batal?"

"Bukan begitu," ucap Yunho.

"Aku terlambat datang, lalu dia sudah tidak ada di kafe. Aku mencari kemana-mana juga tidak ada, dan handphone ku sudah habis baterai. Saat aku mencoba meneleponnya di telepon umum, tiba tiba dia muncul"

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" Tanya lelaki itu penasaran.

Yunho menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Itu karena.." Jawabannya terputus. "Karena Yuki menelfonku. Ia bilang keadaannya memburuk."

"Kau harus memilih satu diantara mereka,"

"Bagaimana bisa Jun? Sampai kapanpun aku takkan per-"

"Pilih salah satu atau tinggalkan mereka. Kalau tidak, keduanya akan tersakiti. Kau mau seperti itu?" Potong lelaki bernama lengkap Matsumoto Jun tersebut.

Yunho pun semakin bimbang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Onee-chan!" Sekumpulan anak-anak keluar dan menghampiri seorang perempuan berparas cantik.

"Hai adik adik! Tebak aku bawa apa untuk kalian?" Tanyanya membuat anak anak itu penasaran.

Dibukanya box yang telah dia turunkan dari mobil, seketika berubahlah raut wajah anak anak itu menjadi raut wajah terkesima.

"Asyik! Hari ini kita akan melukis!"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir perempuan bernama lengkap Oshima Yuko itu. Kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya untuk berbagi kepada anak anak yatim piatu. Baginya, anak anak itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tiba tiba handphone nya berdering. Tertera sebuah nama di layar. Segera Yuko mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo,"

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka senang? Kuharap kau sudah memaafkanku" ucap seseorang di sana.

"Tentu saja. Oh ya," sebelum Yuko menyelesaikan kata katanya, orang di telepon itu sudah memotong.

"Ada telepon lain, akan kuhubungi lagi nanti"

"Terimakasih, Yunho," ucap Yuko. Sementara, sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

"Onee-chan! Apa yang akan kita gambar hari ini?" Tanya seorang anak laki laki penuh semangat.

"Hari ini temanya bebas, kalian bisa menggambar apa saja" senyuman yang tadinya sempat hilang, akhirnya muncul lagi.

"Tadi onee-chan telepon siapa? Jangan jangan..pacarnya ya?" Goda anak anak itu lalu tertawa. Yuko ikut tertawa dan menanggapinya dengan bercanda, tapi hatinya tidak bercanda.

Yuko ingin orang itu benar benar menjadi pacarnya. Pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

Semangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin dan segelas air putih. Ditatapnya makanan itu dengan kesal. Ia sudah muak setiap hari disuguhi makanan yang sama.

"Suster, bisakah aku makan es krim? Sekali saja!" Mohonnya.

Susternya menggeleng sabar. "Saat ini belum bisa. Jika sudah membaik, aku akan memberimu es krim. Kesukaanmu strawberry bukan?"

Suster tersebut mendekat kearah pasien itu, "bersabarlah Yuki, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh,"

"Kesabaranku hampir habis," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. "Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku disini, tapi kesabaranku tidak membuahkan hasil!" Akhirnya tangisannya pecah juga. Suster itu hanya menunduk.

Pasien bernama Kashiwagi Yuki itu meraih handphone di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Yunho, bisakah kau kesini? Aku membutuhkanmu," air mata tetap mengalir di pipinya. Ia terdiam untuk mendengar jawaban seseorang itu di telepon.

"Aku lelah..lelah bersabar, lelah menunggu" lanjut Yuki.

"Kau akan kesini? Baiklah, aku tunggu. Sampai nanti"

Yuki menatap suster yang masih berada di depannya. Suster yang selalu sabar merawatnya.

"Kau boleh keluar, maafkan aku bersikap kasar tadi," ucap Yuki mulai tenang.

"Baik, saya permisi dulu"

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Yunho telah selesai memeriksa dokumen yang diberikan Jun, pekerjaan lainnya pun juga telah selesai. Kini, saatnya pulang.

Ia adalah seorang pegawai sebuah perusahaan besar di Jepang yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Namun, tak lama lagi, ia akan melepas status pegawainya. Ya, dia akan menjadi seorang manajer.

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Selagi memasukan dokumen yang dibawanya dari kantor ke laci mobil, beberapa lembar kertas jatuh. Segera ia mengambilnya.

Fotonya dan Yuko yang di ambil di sebuah purikura booth.

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali semenjak foto ini diambil. Mungkin 1 tahun lalu?

Tiba tiba Yunho teringat dengan janjinya pada Yuki. Ya, ia harus mengunjungi Yuki di rumah sakit. Diletakkannya foto-foto itu di kantung jas nya lalu segera menuju rumah sakit.

Di perjalanan, Yunho pun kembali teringat satu hal. Menelepon Yuko. Ah, selalu saja kalau sudah mengingat Yuki, pasti melupakan Yuko, begitupun sebaliknya.

'Apa benar perkataan Jun di kantor?' Batin Yunho sambil tetap melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara itu, 2 perempuan di tempat berbeda, sama sama sedang menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang sama.

Yaitu Jung Yunho.

* * *

hai, saya kembali lagi setelah ber abad abad ga muncul :p. Dan kali ini membawa FF baru. FF yang satunya lagi, saya belom ada rencana untuk lanjutin...gatau kenapa. maaf kalo terkesan ga bertanggung jawab :)

Di FF ini, saya memilih karakter karakter dari band jpop, contohnya Matsumoto Jun dari Arashi, Oshima Yuko dan Kashiwagi Yuki dari AKB48. Abisnya kalo dari kpop lagi saya boseen, jadi gapapa ya? atau yang gasuka, pemerannya anggap aja itu karakter buatan saya yang sebenernya gaada tapi saya hanya pinjem nama. Jadi gausah dibayangin orang aslinya gitu.:D

Dan saya sangat berterimakasih kepada reader reader semua, semoga kalian juga mau baca&kasih review di sini ya. :D

x

_**Ailee Hamasaki**_


End file.
